I Will Never Forget This Moment A Sparkant FanFic
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: A Sparkant fan fic (For those who don't know: This is the shipping of CaptainSparklez and AntVenom, which is my OTP) Based off of the chorus of Fallen Kingdom.


_I will never forget this moment_. I was sitting on a hill, next to my best friend, watching the sun-set. His eyes were locked on the pink sky, but mine were on him; His dark hair blowing in the light summer breeze, and mine falling in my face. He didn't know what was about to happen, an event that would change both our lives. My attention fell to the small box in my jacket pocket. I reached for it and hesitantly pulled it out. I was encouraged by the soft music echoing on the horizon, making the moment seem richer. The sun's glow highlighted our features in the everlasting darkness to come. I wasn't sure how he could stare into the sky for so long without interruption, I was only able to because the beams of light bounced off my glasses, but somehow, he still did. My sight shifted back to the box in my hand. _This seems like the perfect moment to- _My thoughts were cut off by the sounds of zombies groaning and skeleton's bones clacking. I grabbed the sword next to me that I had brought just in case, and spun around to meet the gaze of an enderman. _Oh..no-_ Too late. _This sword doesn't work as good as it used to..._ I slashed at the enderman, my friend still sitting, but now staring at me. The enderman hit me back and I fell to the ground next to my friend, his black eyes filled with worry. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness and looked back at him. The last thing I remember was him shaking me to get up, then taking my place in the battle. After what seemed like an hour of darkness, I was suddenly in a room. The weirdest part was I could see myself fighting mobs with the same sword I was holding before I blacked out. _How?_ I asked myself as I kept watching the battle. 'I' was backing away from the mobs as they gathered around 'me'. 'I' ran in the direction that I was in and collided. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground I passed out on. My first instinct was to make sure there were no mobs, but that wasn't what I did. _W..where a-are..you..?_ I got up to see the hill was clear of mobs and my friend was gone. I was then tackled from behind. At first I was startled, but I relaxed when I realized whose arms were around me.

"You're-you're..alright!" He squealed happily and hugged me more.

I blushed at the thought of the hug, and unexpectedly, he lay his head on my shoulder. My heart was racing, _I should give it to him now, before something else happens-_ I reached into my pocket, and to my surprise: it wasn't there. Oh no... it must have dropped in the battle with that pesky enderman.

"What's wrong?" His sweet voiced asked as he twisted a lock of my hair.

"Umm..nothing!" I blurted out, trying to avoid ruining the surprise.

I got out of his grasp and ran to the spot I was fighting the enderman. _It wasn't there_. It might of teleported with it. I cursed under my breath and sat down. I waved for him to sit next to me. He came over and sat cross-legged, a confused look on his face. I took my glasses off and put them on my head, preparing to tell him something serious.

"Well?" He asked, as I was silent.

"I..umm.." _I don't know how to say this..._

"Are you talking about this?" He inquired and pulled the box I had been looking for out of his pocket.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, worried he looked inside.

"I found it on the ground after you passed out," He said, "I didn't look inside, trust me."

I sighed. _After all that, no avail. He knows...might as well.._ I put my hand out and he gave me back the box. I kneeled in front of him. I saw him gasp as he realized what I was planning on doing. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and about to pass out again. I then realized he was gasping because we were under attack.

"No!" He cried. His cry was the last thing I remember.

_Again, I couldn't see anything_. In every direction I looked, I was practically blind. Suddenly, I felt a breeze blow by, exactly like the one before, but this time, it brought a message.

"_CaptainSparklez_"

At that exact moment, the dark was penetrated by a purple light. I looked up to see my friend's midnight black eyes staring back at me.

"A..an-ant?" I stumbled.

"Sparklez..?" He asked me.

"What happened?" I questioned.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and I shielded my eyes. After the light dulled down, I was in a throne room of a castle. There was a huge staircase leading up to king's royal throne. _Again, I was outside of my body_. The person in the throne was 'me'. Interrupting my thoughts, 'I' stood up and waved my hand._ The signal meaning there is a new king_. After that thought went through my mind, I woke up. _Was I the new king?_ The first thing I noticed, was that I was in a crater. _Creeper_. The next thing I noticed was Ant on top of me in a hug, eyes shut. As soon as I saw this, I checked for a heart beat. _Still there, but slow. Probably fought more mobs.._ As I got up from the ground, he finally woke up. I was on the verge of crying. _Our perfect day..the perfect moment..ruined..  
_  
"Y..y..yes.." He cried, and ran for another hug.

I hugged him back and smiled, "Co-king Sparklez and co-king Venom."

"I love you.." He continued, and his amulet started to glow.

"I love you, too." I said and our lips met.

_I will never forget this moment_.


End file.
